Behind These Painted Masks
by comptine
Summary: Remove the veil from your eyes and see true beauty is found in the darkest of times. Post war Zutara Tokka PaintBlue
1. Paying Respects

Brodie wrote something that's not Kataang!

And it's not oneshot!

**------------****Enjoy------------ **

* * *

**Behind these Painted Masks**

**  
Chapter 1:**

**  
Paying Respects**

-

Spring was coming to the Earth Kingdom, baby animals were found all around the country, exploring new found lands and testing their new legs. The forests were alive, new buds filling the air with a fresh smell while small villages could be found on the outskirts, living off of the bounty of the forests. Some were prosperous, living in complete harmony with nature. 

Others struggled keeping up to the rapidly changing world.

The town was tiny, merely a scab compared to the great city of Ba Sing Se. Normally it would go unnoticed, its resources were running low and the Rebels were finding entertainment by tormenting the city, not exactly the Tourist Destination of the Year.

The streets were empty, the moon high in the sky, loud laughs and obnoxious burps were coming from the town pub. The Rebels bullying the townsfolk into submission, the war had stopped a long time ago but Rebels still haunted the outskirts of the peaceful harmony that had fallen over the world.

Little did they know of the fog slowly rolling in, hiding the village from the moon and deepening every minute. It slithered across the ground, snaking it's way into any hole or under any door. The pub door was wide open and the fog rolled in barely visible in the harsh light of the inside.

"And then I burnt his arm off!" the guffaws were only made by the Fire Nation soldiers, the villagers were whispering to one and other, wary of the fog going unnoticed by the Fire Nation. After a few more minutes of talk of violence the soldiers found themselves alone in the bar.

"Com'on we should move on." said one before taking a last draining gulp of his ale, wiping his mouth and staining the once spotless armor.

"You won't be going anywhere." The voice echoed with the lights dimming th fog was the only source of light, seeming to create it's own glow.

"Who said that?" there were 4 soldiers, the tallest one seemed to be the leader, he lit a flame is his hand, squinting around to search for the voice

A figure emerged from the fog her robes billowing in the breeze, a bamboo hat with a veil covering most of her face, but her mouth and delicate paint on her lips and chin.She raised her head and through the veil they saw her piercing blue eyes, and the paint spiraling on her cheeks.

"And who might you be?"the General asked, still squinting drunkenly.

She smiled, the red paint a deep shade of blood, "The Painted Lady."

An explosion of water came through the windows knocking the soldiers unconscious. The Captain had shielded himself with fire, the steam hissed, and the fog grew larger, "You'll pay for that." he let lose a barrage of fireballs.

She merely smiled and raising her hand and the fog enveloped him, blinding him temporarily.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled smoke coming from his nostrils, he stumbled slightly, cursing the ale he had indulged on.

"Right here." the voice came from every angle, he could hear the water swirling around him, always at the edge of his eyesight. In his anger he spun around creating a ring of fire, relighting the room and causing him to sag against the wall clutching his head.

The fog didn't move and he stood panting.

He saw the mysterious lady with her burning blue eyes, she raised her hands commanding the water.

He had no time to breath.

The villagers entered later to find the soldiers unconscious and the Captain encase in a prison of ice, eyes still wide with shock.

* * *

"Katara! Where were you?" Sokka came out of the house arms crossed, hair still messing from sleep. 

"Morning walk?" she suggested innocently, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

He huffed, "Like I haven't heard that one before. Did you forget what day it is?"

She gasped clapping her hands to her mouth, "Oh my god...I did..."

"That's what I thought, com'on we still haven't started." Katara nodded solemnly and followed her brother, clutching the pouch around her neck.

Today was the three-year anniversary of the defeat of the Fire Nation. It also marked the day Avatar Aang fell for the world.

Katara had stayed by his side even when he had passed to the Spirit World. He held him shaking him pray, hoping that he would open his eyes and smile.

All they had retrieved of him was the whistle. Katara kept it in her pocket at all times constantly handling the last memory of her friend. Aang's grave was in the Eastern Air Temple, Toph had built a giant staircase so people could walk from below to pay their respects, the temple had also been restored slightly, the stones replaced by the greatest Earthebenders while Katara had led a team of Waterbenders who cleaned the place.

Katara, Sokka and Toph were waiting for the others to arrive. Everyone who had the Avatar touch his or her life was there from Haru to Bumi to Foamy. All nations were accepted the war had proven that they needed each other to survive. Everyone was dressed in black, though Ty Lee's braid had pink ribbon woven into it.

Katara took the stand, "We are here to celebrate Avatar Aang. I knew him well we traveled the world together sharing everything, the good, the bad and the ugly. We will not forget him. He saved us. Let us pay our respects." Every stood silent each reliving their memories of Aang, his smile, his goofiness and most of all his kindness to every living, breathing thing.

"Lady Katara." Someone spoke from behind her, the man was tall and amber eyed. He looked like any citizen from the Fire Nation; his one feature that was identifiable was the scar covering his left eye.

"Fire Lord Zuko." She bowed, it had been 3 years since she had seen him last. His face was older and more mature but no significant changes were visible.

Before Zuko could speak again Sokka was attacking him with a noogie, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOGIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"Sokka!" Zuko tried to remove the Water Tribe boy but Sokka just jumped off looking smug, Zuko attempted to flatten his now messy hair

"Nice to see you to Princy." Toph join the group instinctively grabbing Sokka's arm, smiling crookedly at the Prince.

Zuko bowed, "Chief Sokka, Lady Toph." they laughed at their official names, Sokka had been named leader of the South Pole while Toph had been granted the title by the Earth King.

Toph snorted showing that even after 3 years she still decided not to use 'Proper Etiquette', "Com'on we're all friends here."

Song began waving at Zuko, "I better go." he swept away, black robes fluttering slightly.

Sokka watched him walk away before turning to Katara, "What were you talking about?"

Katara crossed her arms, "Calm down Sokka, we were just talking."

"Sure, you were just 'talking'." Said Toph's sarcastic voice, eyebrows raised and smile in place.

-

* * *

What's this? not Kataang...mutilchapterd???? WTF? TR2? What is WRONG with you?

Ummm I saw the Painted Lady and then..well this happened...


	2. The Blue Spirit

* * *

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Blue Spirit **

"Sokka look at that smoke." A grey substance was rising from the land below, Appa still traveled with Katara, Sokka and Toph he didn't really trust anyone else so they were the best caretakers. They were making their way to Omashu, a certain King had requested a feast and maybe a few 'mail deliveries'.

"Ya...looking likes Gaoling..." Sokka looked over the side, trying to steer and look.

Toph immediately stood up, "WHAT?"

"Gaoling..." Katara said, not noticing the surprise of her friend.

"Go down." Her voice was urgent and deadly, Toph was looking over the sides, her pale eyes straining to see what was going on.

"Why?" Sokka demanded, "We have to et to Omashu by tonight.'

She turned to face the Water Tribe siblings, arms crossed and a face that said, 'Do you want your ass to get kicked?'

There was no arguing with that face, Appa landed on a path, the Beifong mansion only a few yards away, Toph hopped off immediately and made her way to her old home.

The mansion seemed fine but the smoke was not far, "I'm going to go check it out. Sokka go with Toph."

Before Sokka could object Katara ran off down the path, he say the water snake out of her pouch in a controlled whip.

"Let's go." Toph yelled over her shoulder Sokka gave his sister's back on last look and ran down the ornate garden.

* * *

Katara arrived in the village, the smoke was caused by the buildings burning, she ran through town, avoid the panicky people and found the well, after only a few minutes she had extinguished all the flames. She looked around for any people that might be trapped or hurt but a telling 'snort' came from behind her and as she turned and was faced with the Leader of the Rough Rhinos, looking angry as ever.

"Ah it seems the little Water Tribe wench has grown up." he reached down to grab her but before he could reach a blade sliced between them, and a man dressed completely in black followed, holding the dual broadswords ready.

Katara jumped back and the Leader gripped his hand the pinky missing, and blood splattering the ground, his mount reared slightly but he controlled the beast before it bean a rampage.

"You'll pay for that." he growled and threw his un-maimed fist forwards creating a fireball, the man wielding the blades swept his sword upwards splitting the fire in half, and spun the blades around creating a shield of fire, protecting himself and Katara. She regained her footing and brought a whip on the mount's backside causing it to rear and stamped away his rider swearing profusely on the back.

The man turned to her and she encountered a blue mask with a smiling face and black soulless eyes, there was no emotion, only a grinning devil, fangs painted while and mouth gaping wide.

Before she could stammer out a 'thank you' he jumped onto the roofs and ran away, Katara gazed at the roof, unable to understand what had just gone on.

"You are lucky the Blue Spirit was there young lady, if not you might not have that pretty face." an old woman spoke from the shadows of the buildings, Katara blinked and looked at the woman, she was wearing shall and was bent in half giving her a slightly mad appearance.

"The Blue Spirit?"

She nodded, "A kind Spirit much like the Painted Lady. Now run along." the old lady said, wiggling her walking cane at Katara.

Katara bowed to the lady and walked back along the path, her mind running over the events that had just passed. The Rough Rhinos were back and there was a new Spirit...

The Blue Spirit...she would not forget that mask easily.

* * *

"Prince Zuko! Where have you been?" Iroh came running once he found his nephew sitting in a tree. They had been staying at an inn and Zuko refused to be inside except for sleep.

"Out." He jumped down from the tree, and thrust his hands into his pockets, his hair was down covering his eyes and most of his face.

"You should be more honorable, the Beifong's have invited you for dinner, you should be getting ready." Uncle counseled, folding his hands inside his red robes.

"You don't need to baby me Uncle, I will be there." Zuko walked off leaving Iroh more suspicious than before.

* * *


	3. Lady Katara and Chief Sokka

Katara's point of view

* * *

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 3:**

**Lady Katara and Chief Sokka **

"Toph!" When I returned I found her enveloped in a hug, her mother had her in a 'death embrace.' And I could see Toph's eyeballs almost popping out from the force of the hug, I took this opportunity to take a quick look at my brother. He was frozen, tough I could see his brain working furiously I knew he had no plan of action whatsoever, I however did.

"Lady Beifong let me introduce myself and my brother." I said, giving my voice the regal tone I saved only for special occasions.

She looked up and her wet face turned from one of pure to joy to that of disgust, "Ah yes, the Water Tribe peasants." she gave me a look that seemed to deem me unworthy of her presence never-mind her time.

This stung a bit, "Actually I am Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and this is my brother Chief Sokka." I hated playing this card but the Lady had asked for it, her smug look slid from her face. Toph was released and joined us again, unconsciously grabbing Sokka's arm.

Poppy could only stammer, "Royalty? Why Prince Zuko and his Uncle are here as well. It is a great honor." She bowed so low the tip of her hair grazed the manicured lawn.

We swept by with as much aloofness as we could muster while trying to stifle our laughter.

The Beifong mansion was a grand as ever, the shingles carved with the flying-boar symbol, while everything was in perfect condition, not a single thing was out of place. Even the dirt seemed to be in place, only found were plants were growing. The sun was shining above and filtered through the window where specks of dust could be seen floating lazily.

* * *

It was later just before dinner and I was wandering the gardens minding my own business, just enjoying the sun's final rays. I was in the center of the garden when I found the last person I was expecting, in a tree.

"Zuko, hey." He looked down at me he still had the 'I'm better than you' look but he tried to hide it most of the time, he was casually placed in the tree, sitting just high enough to see over the walls of the mansion.

"Katara." I grabbed the lower branch and swung myself up into the tree. Of course the one time I try to show off the branch breaks sending me flying, I fling out my hand but my leg reached the ground first, the 'crack' was subtle but the pain shooting through my ankle was anything but.

I blushed furiously while Zuko let loose a howl of laughter, "It's not FUNNY!" I began cursing under my breath, letting my whole vocabulary come out. Sokka's not the only one who's good with words.

I attempted to Bend water out of the nearby pond but having no stance with wiggled feebly and then splashed back into the water, the curses came out faster as a result.

Still chuckling Zuko jumped out of the tree and picked me up in his arms, he began walking towards the house.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, trying to see past his smile. His laughter had died down but he still looked amused, as if my pain was the best thing he had seen all day.

"Taking you inside, or would you rather I leave you out here to crawl back?" he asked, eyes flashing slightly.

I didn't say anything back, I just crossed my arms and attempted to hide my blush.

* * *


	4. I Can Tell You're Lying

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 4:**

**I Can Tell You're Lying**

Dinner was uncomfortable. The Bei Fongs sat at either end of the table while I was wedged between Toph and Zuko. A large meal was in front of use, obviously this was Poppy's way of saying she was sorry for insulting us earlier. I think it may have been a bit nicer if she had made the food and not her personal chef. Sokka was sitting across from Toph and the tension in the room was so clear that he was eating like a civil person, usinf the chopstick as a utensil not merely as a tool to get the food from his plate to his mouth.

"So," Lord Bei Fong spoke, dislike hinted in every syllable, "How is the Fire Nation doing Prince Zuko?"

Zuko placed down his spoon and began listing all the crops, the people and the cities in the Fire Nation. Everyone else just sat and stared, how could he know so much useless information? I mean sure I could probably tell you the name of every civilian in the Souther Water Tribe, there was 30 of us, Zuko seemed to know every single man, woman and child from his Nation.

Interrupting Zuko, a messenger came in and bowed handing over a message, "From the Earth Kingdom Guard." he was wearing an Earth Kingdom uniform but I was curious as to way he was dressed in armor, the war had long ended.

The Lord's eyes scanned it and he closed it and saying harshly, "We cannot send any guards to skirmish the Rough Rhinos you'll just have to make due." the soldier looked angry only for a second but bowed stiffly and marched from the room.

"How can you say that?" I attempted to stand but a jagged pain through my ankle kept me seated, I made due by raising my voice, the Bei Fongs excluding Toph looked at me as if I was insane,

"We cannot risk our own necks." Poppy said calmly, "We are rich, and there is a long list of people who wold hold us for ransom." she took a napkin a gentally tabbed at her mouth.

I clenched my fists and made another attempt to stand, "You're just going to turn your back? These people need your help!"

Lord Beifong nodded, "I'm sure they will make due." he said picking up a piece of sweet and sour pig-chicken and placing it in his mouth.

I growled some low curses and hobbled out of the room.

"Is she always like this?" Zuko leaned over to ask Toph who grinned.

"Yeah you better watch out." She warned.

* * *

I tested the ankle and pain shot through it but not that bad, I looked in the mirror and double-checked that the paint was even and the veil hid most of my features. I opened the window and had one leg out when the door creaked open. 

"And just where might you be going?" Toph leaned againt the door frame, bangs in her eyes, while her arms were folded in front of her chest.

Ok she can't see…maybe I can lie, "Out on a stroll."the lie slipped out before I could stop it. _Out on a stroll? Through the window?_

"Through the window?" Toph read my thoughts and came closer her skin pale in the moon's light.

Damn. After 3 years I still hadn't learnt that you can never lie to Toph.

"Please don't tell Sokka." I begged, the last thin I needed was my brother finding out about my nightly escapades. She looked thoughtful for a minute and nodded, but I caught her whisper as I ghosted away.

"Say hi to Princy for me."

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View**

* * *

"So why do you like her so much?" I asked Sokka as we walked under the moon, dinner had ended right after Katara had left, Toph had followed after her. Sokka and I had decided to take a walk together.

"What do you mean?" he looked confused and looked up towards the moon.

"Well you're always poking, fighting and she only uses your arm when she's 'blind'." I pointed out, he shrugged but his cheeks were slightly crimson.

"So does that mean every time I kick your ass it's the same thing?" I was going to respond with a biting retort but from Sokka's goofy smile I just couldn't.

"Asshole." I pushed him jokingly and he fell over, he just stared and started laughed and before long I had joined him.

* * *

---A/N---

HAHAHAH I just thought up really lame joke XD

Twilight Rose 2: Knock, knock

Sokka: Who's there?

Twilight: Interrupting Zuko

Sokka: Interrupting Zuko wh…

Twilight: I MUST CAPTURE THE AVATAR AND REGAIN MY HONOR!

Sokka+Twilight: OMFG LOLZ!

Hahaha I laugh at my own oddness


	5. Imagine This

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 5 **

**Imagine This **

I hated lying to my brother but it was necessary. As I said two years ago, I will never ever turn my back on people who need me. Ever since Aang died I've kept true to that promise, it feels that he embodies that promise.

So here I am, just outside the Rough Rhino's camp ready to attack, these rhinos are asleep but their riders were awake, laughing, joking and planning their next attack.

I checked my ankle, it was still broken and still hurt like hell. For a moment I considered waiting until I could heal it until a hand came out of the darkness and tapped my shoulder. I spun around creating a small water whip, but swords sliced through it. That same souless mask was staring at me, the mouth smiling. I attempted to stand by my ankle wobbled slightly and I collapsed agasint a tree.

"The Blue Spirit." I disguised my voice. He only pointed at my foot.

"My foot? There's nothing wrong with it." I could hear Toph's voice echoing in my head, _"I can tell you're lying."_

I heard the scoff and could see the shaking of his head, I swept off but before I could manage the fog around me he grabbed my wrist, still shaking his head, both his swords were in back in their sheth while a rope was in his other hand. Before I could do anything he tied me to a tree, it was so fast I couldn't even Bend, kick or scream.

I resorted to glaring as he ran off into the camp. I fought against the binding for what seemed to be hours, trying to ignore the explosions of swearing, flames and egos from behind the cover of trees.

After the moon had lowered to the west, the Blue Spirit came marching out, I knew even behind the smiling mask there was another smile.

"Untie me." I lowed my voice dangerously, "_now_."

He sheathed the blades and reached into his pocket bringing out a small vial. It held a clear liquid, that caught the moon's shine. He pulled my veil back and recoiled when I showed him my eyes.

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View**

* * *

Katara? Katara is the Painted Lady?! 

What next!? Toph is the Blind Bandit?

It took all my self-control to keep my cool profile. I reached for the vial again and gently tilted it into her mouth. She squirmed for a moment but her blue eyes shut and she sagged against the tree.

----

I want you to picture something for me.

The Blue Spirit known for his grace and power.

Then imagine the Painted Lady cool and collected.

Now imagine the Crown Prince dressed as the Blue Spirit carrying a unconscious Water Tribe girl costumed as the Painted Lady.

The only thing we need to complete this is Ty Lee dressed up in her circus-dress riding on Bosco while Mai is behind playing the sumki-horn.

I stashed the mask in the crock of a tree and arranged my swords so they were casually placed at my side. I folded the Painted Lady's dress in half and placed it in my bag.

Now I need a story explaining why I was out in the middle of the night with an unconscious Katara.

Sokka is going to kill me.

* * *

A/N 

not much to say but I really like this chapter...

I have no idea why though...


	6. A Duel?

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 6**

**A Duel?**

Sokka was already waiting for Zuko when he arrived a the Bei Fong mansion. Toph took Katara to her room while Sokka took Zuko to a living room and demanded the reason why he was out with Katara. Toph joined them halfway through Zuko's explanation. Dawn was creeping over the trees when he finished. Zuko took a deep breath and grinned at the incredulous look on Sokka's face. Toph was laughing at the whole story.

"And that is why I was out late with your sister."

Sokka shook his head and chuckled disbelievingly, "Ok Zuko I'll accept your story, this time." And he walked away. He knew Toph would get the truth out of Zuko, and all he had to do was wait.

"So what really happened?" Toph propped her feet on the table and arched an eyebrow expectantly.

Zuko interlocked his fingers, "Well I couldn't sleep and was walking around until a found Katara, tied to a tree, unconscious." It was a half lie but luckily Toph wouldn't pick the vibrations out, for all she knew, he was telling the truth.

"And that's all?" she asked, blind eyes forcing him to stare.

"That's all." he confirmed.

Katara entered rubbing her eyes and limping on her ankle. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders, a blue silk robe tied loosely around her frame. "Toph I'm going to practice some bending…wanna come?"

Toph snorted, "And watch you play around in a puddle? No thanks, take Princy if anyone."

She turned to Zuko, "You want to practice?"

He shrugged, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

The courtyard held a small pond, blossoms floating gently on the water. A cloudless sky above the Bei Fong mansion. Servants were outside trimming the law and caring to the gardens. Katara was in her undergarments and was slowly healing her ankle beside the pond. The water glowed brightly as she ran her hands up and down her leg.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Zuko was wearing baggy pants and no top, his hair was tied back though some rebel pieces were falling into his face.

The water flowed back into the pond, "I wanted to rest before I tried."

They stood facing each other; Katara was the first to move and began flowing through the Octopus form. Everyone one her tentacles were in perfect form, well at least it was to her. her feet were moving rythmically but stopped abruptly.

"You're doing it all wrong."

The water froze as she turned on him, "And you're the Master of Waterbending?" she bit back

Zuko was in a horse stance; eyes closed breathing deeply and calmly, "No."

"So what's wrong with my form?" she unfroze the water and began spiraling it around her, creating a swirling tornado of snow.

"It's to wide, you're protecting your chest to much."

She scoffed, "That's the point of Waterbending." she yelled, throwing her hands up bringing the water up and then raining back down.

Zuko clasped his hands in front of himself and raised them upwards and brought them apart breathing deeply, "Oh." He stated simply.

"Well maybe you'd like to see what water can really do." Katara tantalized, her cerulean eyes sparkling.

Zuko stopped mid-breath and peaked open his right eye, "A duel?"

"For honor." She spoke the key word. If there was one thing Zuko cared about it was his honor.

"Fine." Without a pause he stepped forwards, flames erupting from his fist.

Katara reacted quickly, Bending the water she created a shield, and snaked the water towards Zuko's ankle. He quickly jumped back sending up a wall of blazing fire.

He had to admit…she was good.

Before he could think of the next move a shower of water brought down his wall, reveling Katara armed with icicles. She fired one at a time, aiming for his feet trying the break his footing. Zuko bent close to the ground and spun in a circle flames bursting from the sole of his foot, evaporating her ice in an instant.

Katara's primary weapon gone left her defenseless for a moment, which Zuko took full advantage of. Jabbing quickly he sent a small array of flames towards her. She fell backwards barely avoiding the fire.

Zuko approached her, a hand outstretched to help her to her feet. Katara, had other plans, swiftly she swung her foot around knocking Zuko down while gaining footing herself. Zuko threw his foot behind the other and brought his arms up creating a small blade of flame directed at Katara.

She backpedaled wildly and managed to topple onto Zuko, sending them both to the ground, Katara on top her brown dangling and Zuko, panting, on the bottom.

* * *

---A/N---

FLUFF!OMFG!

A kiss perhaps? you'll just have to wait and see


	7. Letting go

IMPORTANT!

**This may be a bit confusing, I alternated between Zuko and Katara's POV so it starts out with Zuko and then goes back and forth. **

* * *

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 7**

**Letting go**

I have to admit the last place I wanted to be was here.

A Water Tribe girl pinning one arm to the ground, the other placed right above my shoulder.

-

The last place I wanted to be was here.

A banished Prince below be, wet hair falling into his eyes, my pinning him to the grass.

-

She was attractive; the girls in the Fire Nation had all the same pale skin, dark hair and eyes.

Katara was different, a chocolate mess surrounding her deep, shimmering sapphire eyes, her tanned skin moving up and down as she caught her breath.

_Strikingly exotic.  
_

-

He was handsome, his skin slightly darker than that of his people. A scar stretching over his left eyes, while the other pool of amber blinked lazily.

The hair was loose covering most of his face; sweat streaking down from his forehead.

_Casually gorgeous._

-

"I could throw you off me." I reminded her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Then why don't you?"

Is this what people call flirting?

She sighed and rolled off me, where we laid side by side, watching the clouds pass by overhead. I noticed one looked like a dragon, a white dragon twisting in the sea of blue.

-

I rolled off him and closed my eyes breathing deeply.

The position had reminded me of the first time I danced with Aang.

I was coming down the stairs, all eyes were on my and as luck would have it a tripped down 7 steps onto an unsuspecting Aang. We landed with me on the top and him on the bottom. We were laughing and he helped me to my feet where we started dancing as though nothing had happened.

I can't get that smile out of my mind.

-

I turned to look at Katara, her eyes were closed but tears were still leaking out, creating dew on the grass.

"You're crying." I stated, unsure of what else to do.

Were girls always this difficult to understand? We had been fighting, that's no reason to cry...

-

I blinked and quickly wiped the tears away, "So what?" I asked harshly.

"You miss him…don't you?" Zuko asked gently, his gold eyes genuinely concerned.

The tears came again.

-

Before I could say anything she began crying. She drew her knees close to her chest and muffled the sound slightly.

I don't know why I did it…it just seemed right.

I wrapped an arm around her, she blinked, I smiled sadly and she continued to cry into my chest.

-

I don't know how long I cried for.

But it felt good.

I cried when Aang died, for hours I held his body, waiting, healing and praying that he would live. And when the sun set, I saw the last gleam of life leave his eyes, the last breath escape, the last smile creep onto his face and the warmth of the last Airbender drift away leaving only a legacy, a free world and a broken heart.

But this was different. I had held on for so long but this pent up sadness was coming out in great, heaving sobs.

And Zuko…he didn't mind, he just held me gently stroking my hair until the sobs died down into deep breaths.

-

She stopped after a period of time, though the odd hiccup racked her body. We just sat together, our breathing in sync. I had moved against a tree were I rested my back against while she cried.

She placed her head on my chest, a single piece of hair fluttering in time with her breathing.

A blush crept up to my face from the spot her lashes touched my skin.

-

His hair was falling artfully into his eyes.

"I miss him." I confessed, as though the crying had never happened. A small gust of wind gently caressed my face, drying the tears.

Zuko hugged me and whispered his own confession.

"Me to."

* * *

"Toph?" Sokka was wandering around, calling her name. But he was alone, the blind Earthbender was no where to be found. 

"Toooooooooooppppppppphhhhhhhhhhhhh!?" He cupped his hands around his mouth and let her name ring through the hallways. Frustrated he made his way to her room.

The first thing Sokka noticed was the window as open, something Toph rarely did, the second was a piece of paper on her wall. He pulled the blade out of the wall and read the note.

A few minutes later he was standing at Katara's door.

"Sokka? You're shivering? What's wrong?" his sister asked, gaze fearfully.

"Toph's missing." he said unable to produce anything else.

"But who..."

Her brother interrupted before she could finish, every word filled with hate.

"Azula. She's alive."


	8. Promise me

_Italics is Toph thinking..._

* * *

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 8**

**Promise me **

"Katara?" I opened her door. She was sitting on the bed stroking something in her palm. I fiddled with the black bracers on my arm. The object's paint was fading; whether from age or Katara's constant holding was unknown. She was crying softly, when I sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around her, she tensed slightly,

"This was his whistle." She showed me, the bison expertly carved, one horn slightly cracked, "It's all I have left…"

We sat in silence the whistle and cloth sitting in her hand, I reached for the cloth, "And this?" it was yellow and frayed.

She snatched it back, "A piece of his tunic…" I reached from her hand and placed mine on top protecting the remains. Katara laughed slightly followed by a sniffle, "It's ironic…I was the first to find him, and the last to have a piece of him." Her eyes were spilling with tears, soaking her lap.

I opened my mouth, "As it should be." She let out a gasp and sighing wrapped the whistle up holding it to her heart.

"Let's go…" Katara nodded and placed the wrapped up bison in a pouch she kept under her shirt.

"He needs to be avenged." Her voice was strong, more determined, she wiped away the tears angrily. "Promise me that is I die…" she bit her lip, tears crowning, "you'll bury me beside Aang, and avenge us both."

I hesitated and she grabbed the front of my shirt, "Promise me Zuko!"

I couldn't say no to those eyes, I kissed her forehead, "I promise."

"Thank you." She smiled and clutched the pouch, "From the both of us."

* * *

Toph opened her eyes, groaning from the pain raw in her head. She attempted to send out vibrations, but could barely feel anything 

_Great_, she thought, _they must've drugged me…how did they sneak up on me? I can only remember one person being so light on their feet. Aang died a long time ago…_

"Hi!" a young voice spoke from the corner. Toph shook herself; _I'm hearing things..._

"Hello?" the voice asked, closer than the last time.

"Who's there?" Toph called out, attempting to feel whoever was talking. A small girl approached, her dirty hair was pulled back in a braid and she had large blue eyes that were missing the shine of childhood innocence.

"Me." She smiled reveling a crooked set of pearls.

"Me who?" Toph mentally groaned as she said it.

Tiny vibrations plopped down beside the Earthbender, "I'm Sakora."

"Toph Beifong." The blind girl shoved out a hand a tiny one shook it. _She can't be that old…_

Toph voiced the question aloud, "I'm 3 and a bit." The girl stated proudly.

_3 … that's how long it's been since the Day of Black Sun…_

"And where are your from?"

The little girl giggled, "that's not how it works, you have to tell me how old you are."

_She's got guts_ Toph admitted, "15."

The child seemed satisfied, "The Northern Water Tribe."

_Water is next in the cycle… _"And how…"

"Noooooo, you first." She girl teased.

Toph wanted to hug and choke her at the same time, "Gaoling, in the Earth Kingdom. How long have you been here?"

The child's mood saddened, and Toph felt power course through her briefly, "2 months…ever since Lightning Lady caught me."

_It all fits, Azula has the new Avatar…_

"Sakora…" Toph started but a crash down the hallway interrupted her. A young man walked in through the door, his feet barely making any noise on the metal floor.

"Toph Beifong, the world's greatest Earthbender and only Metalbender," The young man's eyes flashed, he sounded unimpressed, Toph knew that voice…she had heard it a long time ago.

"And my old teacher."

_Aang... _


	9. Mango

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 9**

**Mango **

"So where is Azula?" Sokka demanded, looking over the side of the saddle as though Azula would be walking along a forest path. Midnight claimed the sky, Yue shining brightly above while Spirits of past Avatars sparkled around her creating a shimmering sky.

Zuko and Sokka were on Appa's saddle while Katara was steering, the ropes tied expertly around the bison's horns. Zuko seemed to be asleep while Sokka aws looking agitating and paranoid.

"I don't know Sokka…" she clicked her tongue and Appa sped up, "But I know who does."

"Who?" Zuko opened one eye inquiringly.

Katara giggled, "You'll see Zuzu."

* * *

The village had barely changed since the last time they were there. 

The man was still wearing the red shoes, the panda lily couple were happily married, the Earthbender and his twin were as goofy as ever, the man still hadn't hadn't taken a bath and the white haired man still guarded the entrance to Aunt Wu's house. Katara approached, leaving the two skeptics to watch Appa, she bowed "I'm here to see Aunt Wu."

His voice was deep and harsh, "Aunt Wu is taking a long needed vacation," Before Katara could speak again, "She told me to give you this and to tell you to have a nice trip." He handed over a scroll and a knapsack.

"How was the fortune?" Sokka asked, arms crossed doubt written all over his face.

"She wasn't there…she gave me this, Katara showed him the scroll, "Where's Zuko?"

A sly grin crept over his face, "With an old friend of ours," he pointed over his shoulder where an adoring Meng was fondling over a distraught looking Zuko.

"Zuko! We're going!" Katara signalled to him, trying to ignore the tiniest tinge of envy.

He bid the fawning girl a brief goodbye and whispered to Katara, "Thank you."

She squeezed his arm in response, causing a red tinge on both their cheeks.

Sokka groaned in the background.

* * *

"What does it say?" the clouds were swirling around them and Katara read them the letter, Appa floating casually above the ground. 

_- _

_Hello children_

_I'm sorry I couldn't see you. I'm spending the month on Ember Island with Li and Lo._

_I will offer you some advice; go to the Southern Air Temple._

_Love heals even the deepest hurt.  
_

_See you later_

**Aunt Wu**

_P.S save the mango_

_P.P.S I hope they fit! _

-

"Save the mango?" Zuko grabbed the note, "is she insane? What mango?"

Katara shrugged, "Southern Air Temple it is then."

Sokka opened the back taking out 4 items. A mango and 3 sets of clothes.

"Is this normal?" Zuko whispered to Sokka.

The Water Tribe boy looked the Prince right in the eye, their noses an inch away, "Every single day. For the past 5 years."

An eye twitching, Sokka went back to his corner of the saddle, where Zuko eyed him warily, concerned for his own safety and for the sanity of his longtime friend.

* * *

"Aang what are you doing here?" 

He smiled, "You could call it unfinished business." he dragged a finger casually against the iron bars separating him and the captives.

"You can't be Aang." Toph's thinking was unclear, "prove it." She smiled crookedly, unseeing eyes daring him.

A blast of hot air came through the bars throwing Toph against the wall, were she slumped unmoving. Aang stood back grinning maliciously.

The little girl approached the Airbender, "You're not Aang." she stated innocently touching her heart, "he's right here." her eyes flashed slightly, thousands of voices being reflected in the pure blue eyes.

Aang snorted, "Whatever, like I care. You're just a Water Tribe girl with no family or friends, you're a freak!"

"That's where you're wrong." Toph coughed slightly, her milky eyes catching Aang's grey ones, "She's got me."

The statement hung in the air, defiance etched in each letter. Aang strode away leaving the little girl to care for the blind Earthbender.

"Can you heal?" Toph asked, clutching her side in pain, the wall had cracked slightly from the force of her contact. She gingerly pressed on her side, the pain conferming at least three broken ribs.

"..." the little girl brought her shoulders forwards, as if protecting herself from Toph's brutal personality.

Toph bit her lip to stop a cry escaping, "Well CAN YOU!?" she yelled her voice echoing through the cold, dark hallway.

Determination took over the little girl's being, "Yes, I can."

* * *

The Air Temple was overgrown, vines becoming one with the stone. The building crumbling from age and lack of care. A lone tiger-cat prowled, hunting for a mid-morning snack. It strolled on the rooftops and nimbly jumped from tile to tile. 

On the top of the temple sat a girl, dressed completely in white, black hair pulled into a ponytail. Her legs were crossed, hand placed calmly on each thigh, a image of complete serenity.

The tiger-cat jumped onto her lap, where it fed on its prey.

Out of nowhere the wind picked up, tossing her hair around, her eyes were closed in concentration and she was mumbling. It whipped around her, unrelenting in it's battering of the girl. She didn't move but tilted her head as though she was listening to the gale.

It died down and her hair returned to sitting calmly, she opened her grey eyes. She began stroking the beast, ignoring it's protests of it's meal being interrupted.

"They're coming Saki."

* * *

A/N 

I will have an OC here and there but nothing to major.

The reasoning behind my lack of updates and the complete deletion of some of my fics.

I was banned, apparently some of my fics didn't abide by the guidelines so I was banned for 3 days.

And Space Ninjas were involved but I won't go into detail.


	10. Wind Seer

MRAM!

Prepare for descriptions of new outfits!

Courtesy of Orzhov, what would I do without you?

They're really awesome but if you're not to good at visualizing I've got a link on my profile to see them.

* * *

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 10**

**Wind Seer **

"This is stupid…" Zuko mumbled to Sokka.

They were at the base of the Southern Air Temple, trying on the clothes Aunt Wu had left for them.

Zuko was in a traditional Fire Nation robe. The robe had a trim of dark gold around the edges while the rest of it was a burnt sienna.

It was held together by a piece of soft leather that had the same dark gold as the trim on the robe. The bottom of the robe had two slits in it, one on each side allowing him free movement of his legs. Under the robe he had a pair of loose pants with a matching shirt with a high neck. Both were pitch black, which, contrasted perfectly with the robe's colors and gave him a regal yet powerful appearance.

On his forearms were two bracers made of a light metal. On his shins and the tops of his feet he was wearing something similar to the bracers on his arms. On his back he had his broadswords tied by a long brown cloth.

-

"Aww is poor Zuzu upset because his clothes are lame?" Sokka meandered over, showing off his new outfit.

It wasn't that different from his original gear. It was made of the same materiel as Katara's tunic simply without the bottom, it was held together by a large leather band.

His pants were a light navy and baggy, held up by the leather. He had deep blue gloves one and wrapped linen around his hands and forearms. His shoes were made of sealskin and he had linen wrapped above the shoes keeping the ankle of his pant in.

Underneath it all he was wearing a skin-tight, dark blue garment, used merely as another layer to protect him from the elements, his meteorite swords was also tied to his back, the hilt shining in the rising sun.

-

Zuko turned on him, "I AM NOT UPSET!"

"How do I look?" Katara came out of an old run down building, grabbed at her new outfit self-consciously.

She seemed to be wearing a rendition of her traditional water tribe robe without sleeves on it. The collar was white while the surrounding material is a soft, pastel blue.

The bending robe was held together at the waist by a navy sash.She was wearing dark blue pants with a flare that ended in white, tight at ankle. Instead of slippers was a pair of sealskin boots.Her hair was done-up in the traditional braid but her hair-loopies were gone replaced by bangs framing her face. Her mother's necklace was still proudly worn at her neck and she had navy bracers on her wrists.

"You look nice…" Zuko mumbled, pretending to fix his collar to hide his blush. Katara in response reddened as well.

"Com'on, let's go to the top." Sokka intervened and they made their way to the peak of the Air Temple.

* * *

They saw a girl sitting patiently for them, her dark hair flowing freely while a small cat sat in her lap.

"Sokka do you have the mango?" He pulled it out of the backpack, and Katara came closer, "Umm hello?"

She stood and approached them, Katara saw Zuko slide casually into a Firebending stance. The girl lifted a dark eyebrow, "Come now, do you really see me as that much of a threat Prince Zuko?"

He didn't speak but he didn't move from his stance either.

"Please forgive my friend, I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka." Katara pointed to Sokka who raised a hand in greeting.

She bowed to them both, "I see you bought my payment."

"The mango?" the girl nodded and Katara handed the fruit over.

"My name is Anila, I am a Wind Seer, and you are here to find out where Princess Azula is are you not?"

Zuko answered this time, "Yes we are. Do you know?"

She shook her head, "I know not, but they know." The wind danced slightly, "Sit comfortably, I do not know how long this will take."

They sat down and immediately the tiger cat jumped on Zuko's lap, "Filthy creature." He muttered under his breath, but petted it anyway, it's golden eyes a mirror of his.

Katara giggled while Anila closed her eyes a tiny smile on her face, Zuko gave her a dirty look but Katara could see his eyes brighten at the sight of the cat.

The winds were calm barely moving the trees around them. Katara reached for the whistle and clutched it, _com'on Aang…we need your help_ she thought, praying that her friend would hear her.

Suddenly the wind blasted them, whistling left and right leaves bean to fall and the trio covered their eyes to protect against the dust.

It settled and Katara let her arm drop, Anila was standing and offering her hand, eyes and mouth smiling, "I see I'm not the only one with connections. You knew the last Airbender?" Katara smiled gravely, "A rare chance indeed. But worry not, this is not the last you will hear of him." Anila said pulling Katara to her feet, "Azula is in the Fire Nation."

Zuko looked taken aback, "How!?" he was standing and the cat was sitting lazily on his shoulder as though nothing had changed.

The Wind Seer turned to him, "I believe you left a democracy is charge Prince Zuko?"

"Yes, I made Mai and Ty Lee head of the Council. They proved they're trustworthy." He said and grabbed the cat off his shoulder and held onto it, he seemed to not be noticing the interaction at all.

"Mai and TY LEE?!" Katara boiled over, fists clenched she began storming, "The two girls Azula was friends with for 15 YEARS!?"

Zuko immediately fought back while Sokka and Anila watched from the sidelines, Saki jumped from Zuko's arms and made her way over to Sokka.

"Well, Ty Lee was charismatic and Mai is smart, they make a good team!"

"As if, you just like Mai and made her head of a NATION!"

"That was a long time ago!"

"Sure, good job Zuko, your childhood girlfriend screwed us over!"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Zuko's voice echoed flames erupting from his hands, and birds flew from their roosts and Sokka covered his ears.

Katara stopped her onslaught and crossed her arms looking expectant, "Pray tell dear Prince then what is she? Last I heard you were engaged."

Zuko was breathing harshly and was speaking quickly, "We were engaged, but she broke it off…"

Katara's face softened and she looked genuinely sorry and berated herself, "Zuko…I…"

But he wasn't finished, "It doesn't matter, let's just go get Toph." He walked away but a tiny meowing at his feet stopped him.

Anila giggled, "It seems Saki likes you…" she wandered over picking up the animal.

"So?!" obviously Zuko still hadn't calmed down, he still looked frustrated and hurt, tears collecting ever so slightly from his scar.

Anila handed her over, the cat settling happily in Zuko's quivering arms, "You should take her."

For once Zuko was speechless, he nodded and Saki jumped on his shoulder. He walked down to Appa, Sokka following behind but whispering to his sister, "Stay back for a 5 minutes, we need guy talk." And before she could respond he had run to walk with the Prince.

She was still looking riled but her breathing was normal, "Anila? Can I ask you something?"

The girl nodded and sat patting the stone beside her; Katara accepted gratefully, "What's on your mind?"

Katara played with her braid, "You are an Air Nomad…right?"

Anila looked surprised but smiled happily, "You noticed I see."

"Yes, your eyes are the same color as Aang's." the Water Tribe girl pointed out.

"Interesting, though I am not an Airbender, two Nomads escaped the genocide and were able to disguise themselves among the Fire Nation people."

"So you've never known your people?"

Anila shook her head, "I've heard stories, and I've seen the murals around the Temple."

Katara tried to imagine being alone, "I'm sorry." Placing a hand on Anila's leg.

The girl's eyes however were winkling with a silent knowing, "Worry not Katara, I am not alone. Aang was not the last Airbender."

"What?" Katara stood, exploding from a confused happiness.

"Your brother wants you, don't worry Katara you will know what I mean in good time my friend. Have a safe journey."

A moment later Appa was floating beside her, Zuko offering a hand while Sokka was at the head. Katara watched the Wind Seer waving goodbye until a cloud drifted in front of her view. Zuko was sitting Saki purring at his shoulder, while Sokka was making a path to the Fire Nation. She looked at Zuko who caught her eye, she looked away, unsure whether to be angry or embarrassed.

_Aang was not the last Airbender…_

* * *

_ ---A/N---_

Saki will not magically turn into a girl that_ Zuko automatically loves. She's just a cat.  
_


	11. Without a Word

A/N

I just realized something, huge spoilers for 'The Avatar and the Fire Lord' but did anyone else notice that Roku was riding a red dragon (Iroh/ Zuko's good side) while Sozin's dragon was blue (Azula/Zuko's bad side).

Coincidence? I think not.

* * *

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 11**

**Without a Word**

-

"So let me get this straight." Sokka and Zuko were on the saddle, with Katara steering; "you left Azula's best friends in charge of your Nation?"

"Yes, but there's reason why." Zuko retorted, stroking Saki.

Before a verbal war could start Katara interrupted, "Zuko why don't you tell us what happened after we…" she searched for a word, but Zuko found it first.

"Killed my father?" he asked, tone more biting than usual, Saki hissed slightly as his hand tighten around her body.

"Yes, when we killed the insane tyrant known as your father." Sokka interjected once again showing his sympathy with the Fire Nation was unknown.

"After you killed my father, the Nation was in disarray, soldiers were coming back by the boatload and all the prisoners were being sent back to their respective homes. I was forced into a leadership position, which I didn't want; I was the last of my family except for Iroh. For about a year, the Fire Nation was overpopulated and questioned my leadership, it wasn't even safe for me to leave the Palace. My only outside sources were Mai and Ty Lee.

When the Earth King showed up at my Palace offering some of his land I almost kissed him, immediately I sent the younger generation to the Earth Kingdom, the main reason was to hide them from the prejudice that was still felt in the Fire Nation. That same year, a rebel group started in the wilds of the Fire Nation, they made skirmishes on tiny villages, there wasn't a lot I could do, they would strike without warning and I couldn't track their movements. After another year I established a democracy, leaving Mai and Ty Lee in charge and I left, merely going to be an ambassador for my Nation, Iroh always by my side."

Katara and Sokka remained speechless; Sokka fiddled with his shirt, while Katara pulled all her attention on the clouds ahead, Zuko kept his head down intent of straitening all of Saki's dark fur.

_Can one person really go through so much? Being forced to lead a Nation that banished him,_ Katara caught his eyes and she could see them clouded over as he relived the night Mai broke his heart…

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"Mai...what's up?" Zuko joined her on the balcony, she didn't mutter a hello or say anything for that matter, he leaned on the railing exhaling and closing his eyes. The Fire Nation was stretched below them, lights of the rebels sparkling every so often, attempting to gain entrance to the Palace. Their angry pleas were heard faintly by the Fire Lod but he did his best to ignore them.. The last rays of day were disappearing behind the hills, while the moon was rising. 

"Zuko…I have to tell you something." Mai voice was unusually expressive.

Zuko went in for a kiss concerned with his lover's condition, she moved her head away, pale skin catching the light, "no…"

"How so this is how it's going to be?" Zuko asked, his short temple snapping.

Mai looked small and her voice showed it, "Please…Zuko."

Without a word he swept away but stopped, fists clenched he faced her again spitting, "Well who was it?!"

"Ruon-Jian…" she said not daring to look at him, tears spilling from her eyes falling into the turbulent Nation below. She knew Zuko wasn't there but she whispered, "Sorry," anyway, her words floated in the wind, clouds rolling in covering all traces of light.

The next day, Zuko had left, leaving Mai and Ty Lee in charge and not saying a word to anyone.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"Does it hurt here?" Sakora's hands felt over Toph's side. Her swift groan was the answer, "Ok here we go." She bended the water from the walls creating a puddle the size of her little hands, _I've never done this, I'm 3 years old, I should be playing with dolls, not in the Fire Nation being kept prisoner and being forced to heal a not very nice Earthbender, _Sakora thought. 

The water began to glow as Sakora healed her wounds, she moaned but didn't make another sound. _She's brave…_

"That's all I can do…" She said letting the water splash to the ground, barely keeping conscious, trying a technique she had only seen but never done was hard and unfortunately she really didn't see the consequences.

Sakora fell unconscious in Toph's arms. Toph kneeled at let the girl head lay on her lap while Toph herself found a bed leaning against the wall.

* * *

---A/N--- 

Hello! Just so everyone knows, I revamped the first few chapters.

And Ruon-Jian was that guy at the party in 'The Beach' the one Mai was talking to.


	12. Master of the White Lotus

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 12**

**Master of the White Lotus**

-

"How did the interrogation go?" the woman lounged in the throne. She was wearing armor a deep red, a color normally reserved for Fire Nation royalty. Her crown was dented slightly but still shined. Her nails clicked on the throne's arm, each hitting in perfect precision.

The Airbender took the seat to her right, "She's stubborn, like her element."

"Hmm and just like the Earth Kingdom her walls will crumble with time." The Fire Nation woman assured the Nomad, "Izan…something seems to be on your mind."

Izan shook his head, "It's that little girl…she knows who I am…you know…how I'm not Aang."

The nails stopped clicking, "Are you positive?" she asked, her voice light and unnaturally pleasant.

"Absolutely." The nails resumed the relentless chipping at the throne.

"Fine, she will simply be eliminated."

* * *

"Look! I can see it!" Sokka yelled pointing over the edge, Piando's castle had barely changed at all; the White Lotus was still visible in his courtyard even from the sky. What had changed was the small village beside it, the crater was still only a kilometer away but you could see a line of people going back and forth from the crater.

"What are they doing?" Katara asked, flying Appa lower and lower.

"They're mining…"

"For what?"

Sokka interrupted, "We shouldn't go check right now, let's just talk to Piando he probably knows what is going on."

* * *

The gate leading to the inner courtyard was as imposing as every but Sokka went up and banged on the door as if there was no tomorrow. Fat opened the door and held back a grin, "Well it seems the Water Tribe boys has returned." He glanced over at Katara and Zuko, "Fire Lord Zuko." Fat bowed deeply, "It is an honor."

They were sitting in the living room overlooking the picturesque landscape drinking a cold drink; Piando's had a slice of lemon. Zuko wasn't sitting with them her was sitting in the windowsill, one leg up, Saki in his lap purring contentedly.

"So what brings you here?" Piando asked his former student, the Master had not changed excepted for the white streaks in his hair and the deeper wrinkles.

"We needed somewhere to stay and we saw the mining…what happened?"

"The Rebels need coal to fuel their vehicles, they invaded about 3 months ago, I sent a messenger hawk but we still have yet to receive a response…" Piando explained.

Zuko shifted his weight slightly but still keeping his head averted said, "So Azula has taken over…"

"We have to save these people," Katara spoke for the first time, she walked towards the window arms crossed, "we can't just leave."

Piando drew his sword and began shining it, "I've tried, it's impossible…"

Katara turned her hair flipping around, "I'm going to help." With that she left and climbed the stairs to her room.

"Where's she going?" Sokka asked everyone in the room, Zuko stood while Saki followed him right by his heels.

"She going to do something." he said over his shoulder before following Katara's warpath up the stairs.

When in his room he reached for his backpack and pulled out the Blue Spirit. Somehow the smiling face comforted him whenever he saw it. By the time the sun had set, Zuko was not in his room and a certain Waterbender was making her way to the mine.

* * *

"FASTER!" a whip cracked over the laboring slaves, the chains clicked in time with the steady chipping of pickaxes against the hard stone. Guards were stationed every 5 feet, each looking more ferocious than the last, scars covering most of their bodies. The slaves were too absorbed in their work and the guards were to intent on keeping the production moving to notice a fog slowly poured into the hole as the moon rose higher in the sky.

* * *

Toph's still drowsy because drug lasts very long time 


	13. Prey and Predator

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 12**

**Prey and Predator**

-

"I'm going to save you." Katara voice whispered through the fog, comforting the slaves. The fog was so dense the slaves were blocked from the harsh whips of their masters. Using the water in the air she cut through the chains letting the miners leave. When she was sure everyone was gone she made the fog disappear with a quick movement.

Only 10 guards faced her she dealt with them easily, sending most of them into unconsciousness.

"That's a nice trick you have there." A female faced her, the Admiral's armor was shining and Katara was forcibly reminded of Zhao, "Can you do it against a real Firebender?" she taunted. Katara automatically sent icicles towards the cocky girl, who lazily sent up a wall of fire melting them; she faked a yawn, "Oh come now the Painted Lady can do better than that."

Before Katara could react the Admiral sent a stream of lightning right towards Katara's heart, and too stunned Katara stood her veil fluttering crystal blue eyes wide open in shock.

* * *

_Katara's point of view_

* * *

So this is it.

This feeling. Death.

Oddly comforting I must admit, though I am surprised I have never felt this before, not when fighting the Fire Lord, not when my village was attack. Onlynow as the truth flashed right in front of me.

I knew the girl bent on my demise was no older than me but the war had seemed to age her, those eyes. Cold and heartless amber were shining a blue from the lightning. For a moment I could myself in those eyes.

It amazing that all these thoughts can go through my head in only a matter of seconds. My hands are pinned uselessly to my sides and my legs are frozen solid.

This is what prey feels like, when the predator is staring you right in the eye, it claws outstretched ready to rip and tear, eyes filled with a bloodlust only seen when the prey is this fresh and this close.

I'm sorry Sokka…I should've listened to you.

I can feel the heat, so close but it seems cold, almost distant…how odd.

Finally, the lightning pierces my skin and I let out a gasp of relief, the time it was taking was agonizing, this was the way to die, saving other people. I always imagined myself dying on the battlefield, so this was a sweet victory.

And it was over.

At least I was going to see Aang again.

* * *

_Zuko's point of view_

* * *

I had watching calmly from the sidelines, ready to enter if Katara needed help. Obviously I had underestimated the Waterbender again; she took out 10 guards with a mere flick of her wrist.

I was jealous, she had been training for only 6 years and had mastered her Bending. I had been training my whole life and could barely hold my own in a battle.

Lost in my reverie I had not noticed the Admiral emerge from the fog.

It was the flash of lightning that caught my eye, bright, crackling and deadly. Keeping my mouth closed I used every single muscle to push myself forward.

I knew I was to slow, I could see the blue rip at Katara's stomach, and her crimson blood seemed to stain the lightning. Before it could go any further I collected the lightning in my finger.

My body was screaming no.

My brain was screaming no.

My will was screaming yes.

I brought the finger down to my stomach, keeping the distance from my heart far. Up back through to the other arm where longing for escape it left my body and found it's mark on the Admiral's chest. She screamed but it was cut short by the blue lightning capturing her heartbeat.

Just barely I caught Katara as she fell. She was breathing heavily, but the fact that she was breathing was a miracle.

"Blue…you're here." She mumbled cough slightly, a tiny bubble of blood dribbled from her lips, I checked her wound which was still bleeding profusely, turning my black outfit a shiny black.

"Yes…I'm right here." I responded right away not even bothering to disguise my voice. There was no time, but I didn't know what to do, I was no healer.

Her eyes wandered aimlessly trying to focus on one point, "Water, Blue. I need water."

I took her hat off so she could see better and gently hoisting her up; careful to keep her stomach level I made my way over to the nearest river.

Laying her carefully beside the river I could see her body failing, blood pouring out. For a moment she stopped moving.

_Panic_.

I tapped her face but she didn't wake, her head merely rolled from side to side.

_Fear_.

I splashed a bit of water on her face but she didn't wake.

_Dread_.

I placed her in the water and turned my mask to face the moon.

_Yue was it? Agni can't help me with this. Do something anything, Yue save her._

The clouds cleared immediately and the moonbeams glowed strongly, reflecting in the water. Slowly the moon's glow moved further down the river closer to Katara, the water around her began to blaze with a harsh white light. I averted my face and when I looked back, Katara's wound was fully healed and her breathing was normal.

_Thank you Yue…_

I lifted Katara out of the water and tenderly dried her with my Firebending, when she completely dry, I held her against my chest rocking back and forth almost crying from joy. Katara was alive and well.

She moaned slightly and I looked right into her face, she blinked unfocusedly and motioned for me to come closer.

I obeyed and she reached for my mask, sliding it up reveling the lower half of my face but my scar was still covered. Coming even closer she pulled herself up.

Right onto my lips.

The shock that went through my body was enough to kill a baby rabberoo. It was short and she was smiling her whole body oozing weariness when she removed them.

"Just wanted to thank you." With that she fell into a sleep.

A kiss.

So simple yet so pure.

-

* * *

---A/N---

Yes yes I know, it was fast but Katara definitely wont remember.

So no true Zutara...

Yet.


	14. Behind the Mask

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 14**

**Behind the Mask**

-

The blood was splattered against the walls, painting a picture of death. Zuko resisted dropping Katara to the ground; from a quick glance the blood was fairly fresh, still slipping down the walls.

The Prince put her down on a couch and drew his broad swords, ears, eyes and senses alert for any movement or sounds. Something brushed against his ankle and he jumped back, bringing my swords into a defensive position. Saki mewed at Zuko's feet, almost clawing through the pant leg.

"What is it?" he asked her quietly and instead of answering she ran off through the doorway leading to the courtyard, the Blue Spirit followed immediately keeping his swords ready and his breathing steady.

In the courtyard more blood was sprayed on the once spotless marble. Fat was lying on the staircase, his blade bloody, his body completely still. Zuko put a finger to his neck. Nothing, no subtle heartbeat. Dead. Zuko glanced over the banister and saw Piando stretched out over the White Lotus in the middle of the courtyard. I ran past the butler and reached the sword master. A hand shot out and grabbed Zuko by the scruff of my throat.

"Zuko! Where is the Water Tribe boy?" Piando's voice was raspy and his eyes were unfocused though the grip was still tight.

"I'm not sure!" the firebender gasped through the choking grip.

Piando's grip slackened slightly, "Zuko, listen carefully, Sokka's been taken. You have to save him."

Before Zuko could say anything Piando's eyes rolled into her head and the arm let go of Zuko's collar and fell to the ground with a small 'thump'. Zuko sheathed his swords and ran back to the mansion. When he turned a corner, a blast of water came at his forcing him against a wall. When he tried to move he found his whole body incased in ice.

"Who are you?" Katara's voice echoed through the room as she approached him, her arms poised for a fight. Zuko's mouth was closed shut, "Tell me." Katara's tone was low and dangerous and when Zuko offered no answer she approached him.

His mask was slowly untied from the back of his head and when Katara saw his face the mask clattered to the ground and Katara's hands flew to her mouth.

"You?!"

* * *

The cell was dank, Sokka slowly opened his eyes groaning as pain swept through his body. Someone poked him in the shoulder and he moaned rolling over away from the poker. "Snoozles."

His eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright looking around wildly, "Toph?"

"Right here." She was thinner then he had last seen her and her healthy coating of earth had grown into a grim shield. Sokka grabbed her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, "Sokka, I can't breath." She wheezed into his chest.

He let go quickly and looked around the cell his eyes focusing on Sakora, "Who's that?"

"I'm Sakora," said the little girl.

"She's the Avatar." Toph told Sokka while Sakora wandered over to stand beside Toph.

"So this little girl is the new Avatar?" Sokka said, circling around Sakora, "so is she just a miniature Aang?"

"Are you kidding? Aang was probably as tall as her when he was 12! She's going to twice as tall at least." Toph scoffed.

"Nah, she going to be short like him for the rest of her life."

"How much do you want to bet?"

"5 gold pieces."

"Deal." They shook hands.

"Anyway," Sokka looked at Toph skeptically, "Why haven't you broken out yet?"

Toph sighed, "They drugged me, I don't know why it's been working so long but it doesn't let me earthbend and I can't see."

The door cracked open and a figure blocked the light coming from torches in the hallway before the door slammed shut. A blue flame erupted into life in Azula's palm illuminating her face, "Well, a Water Tribe peasant, an Avatar and the world's greatest earthbender all in one place," she smiled devilishly, "This must be my lucky day."

* * *

A/N

It's short but...I like it!


	15. Proper Burial

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 15**

**Proper Burial**

-

"Azula." Sokka's voice was cold, and he immediately stepped in front of Sakora as if to hide her from Azula's gaze.

"Sokka." She replied coolly approaching the bars, "It's nice to see you again." Sokka didn't say anything and remained silent while glaring at her.

"What do you want Azula?" Toph asked rudely walking slowly towards the firebender.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how my favourite prisoners are doing," she let a nail drag across the bars making a screeching noise as she did it. Toph clamped her hands over her sensitive ears, "Is that really such a crime?"

"Azula, leave." Sokka ground the words past clenched teeth.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" she cackled but obliged and walked out of the room, being careful to slam the door on the way out.

"Dammit." Toph turned to Sokka, "What are we going to do Sokka? You're the idea guy."

"Toph," he looked at her, "This time, I have no idea."

* * *

"Zuko?!" she stared at him and he stared right back, a blush of shame creeping to his cheeks, "You're the Blue Spirit?"

"Yeah." He nodded; Katara took a deep breath before raising her right hand and bringing it across his face. The slap resounded in the huge room while Zuko's face turned red and Katara's body was shaking from fury.

"Why?" she managed to force out after a few moments of stunned silence from the Prince.

"Katara I shouldn't have lied to you," Zuko was talking frantically, "But you can hate me later, Azula killed Piando, Fat and she took your brother! We have to go now!" he wiggled to emphasis his point but Katara's ice was too strong.

"Are you sure she took my brother?"

"I'm positive, now get this ice off me!" Katara scowled but with a flick of her wrist the water melted off Zuko and with a wave of her arm back into her water pouch.

As Zuko rubbed his wrist Katara searched for the whistle to call Appa. They silence was awkward, angry and thick. Zuko couldn't think of anything to say that could possibly calm the waterbender nor did he think he would've if he had thought of something. Katara on the other hand had thousands of curses, emotions and thoughts going through her head, but since there were more pressing issues at mind she grudgingly accepted glaring and not talking to him until her brother was saved.

The whistle cut through the air and moments later, Appa was outside the window roaring slightly. Katara walked over and scrambled onto his back, not offering a hand to Zuko, when she looked to see if he was on she saw that he was still on the ground, "Zuko, hurry up." She said bluntly.

"We can't just leave the bodies here." Zuko said gesturing at Piando and his butler.

"What do you want to do about it?"

Zuko looked thoughtful, "In the Fire Nation we burn our people. It grants them the path to Agni."

Katara nodded and Zuko stepped forwards, pulling Piando's body towards the white lotus and putting Fat's right beside his master. After a few muttered prayers, Zuko's hand lashed forward and with a giant burst of flames he lit the two bodies in flames.

The mood was quiet as the Prince, waterbender and flying bison flew into the night, leaving behind a burning light.

As they flew towards the capital small lights could be seen peaking out of windows in the countryside and as the Palace came into view as a sparkling light even Katara forgot her anger for a moment in the sheer beauty of the Palace. Appa circled for a few minutes, using the clouds for cover until they decided to land in a field a few miles from the Palace. A few koala-sheep bahed as Appa descended with a soft 'thump'.

"We're walking?" Katara asked looking at the far-off Palace.

As an answer Zuko pulled on a cloak and began walking towards the Palace. Katara pulled her own hood up and whispered to Appa to stay where he is before running after Zuko. Both refused to talk as they walked towards the capital the sun rising behind their back as they made their way.

Guards patrolled ever corner of the city, the white masks shielding their identities. Zuko and Katara kept their heads down as they wandered through the barren streets towards the Palace. When they finally reached the inner Palace Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and roughly led her to a small doorway, "Servant's entrance," he explained opening the door cautiously, "I really don't think we should walk right in."

Katara nodded and they both walked into the small kitchen. It was completely silent, no servant, no boiling water a hot cup of tea and as they opened the door to the rest of the Palace they realized the whole Palace was empty.

"Zuko, I don't like the feeling of this." Katara said despite of herself, "It's feels like someone is watching."

"That would be me." A voice said from behind a pillar. A girl not much older than Katara appeared a blade swinging around a black nail. Her black hair was straight and her outfit had hardly changed since the last time she had seen her. This thing that made Katara realize who it was however was not the girl's appearance but her voice. It was the same, bored, uncaring, hating voice it had been three years ago.

"Mai."

"Yeah," she yawned, "It's me."

"Katara, go find your brother and Toph."

"But Zuko,"

"I said go." He interrupted, "This is my battle."

Katara looked as if she was going to object but seemed to think better of it and ran off down a hallway leaving the two ex-lovers alone.

"It's good to see you Mai," Zuko spat while drawing his broadswords, "I guess Azula's back then?"

"Yeah," the blade stopped spinning, "She said something about me stopping you."

"Well here I am," Zuko brought his broadswords down in a giant arc, from the arc flew red flames towards Mai who jumped out of the way avoiding most of the fire.

* * *

A/N

Okay so I'll finished this story, then Taming of the Wolf and then Summer Vacation.


	16. Old Love

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 16**

**Old Love**

_-_

"_So, how did it go?"_

"_When I got to the meeting, everyone welcomed me. My father had saved me a seat. He wanted me next to him. I was literally at his right hand."_

"_Zuko, that's wonderful. You must be happy."_

"_During the meeting, I was the perfect prince. The son my father wanted. But I wasn't me."_

* * *

"Why Mai?" Zuko yelled while avoiding a few blades flying through the air, "Why did you leave for Azula?" his voice was crackling slightly as every emotion, hate, fear, love and most of all a felling of abandon from the past three years came out in his voice and actions.

* * *

"_Aren't you cold?"_

"_I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed."_

"_I just asked if you were cold. I didn't ask for your whole life story."_

* * *

"Zuko," she rolled avoiding the swing of Zuko's blade, "You really think I like Azula better than you?" her voice was still the same monotone he had known it to be three long years ago. To him, with her pale skin and dark hair and eyes, she still looked beautiful.

* * *

"_For so long, I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home, now my dad talks to me. He even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect, right I should be happy now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why."_

* * *

"Then why?" as a small knife grazed his shoulder he yelled in pain and fury, "WHY?" his voice was still echoing as a sword fell from his left hand while his hand clamped around the bleeding cut. With no answer he picked the blade up again and focused on the battle again.

* * *

"_Zuko, leave her alone."_

* * *

Mai was slightly speechless as Zuko's voice continued to echo around the room. The battle was frozen in action, Zuko still gripping his swords the blood slowly dripping from his open would onto the cold red marble floor blending perfectly with the crimson stone.

* * *

"_I don't believe in auras."_

"_Yeah, you don't believe in anything."_

"_Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you."_

"_I'm sorry, too. I wish you would be high-strung and crazy for once, instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside. She just called your aura dingy. Are you gonna take that?"_

* * *

"Zuko," she withdrew a blade from her inner robe, "Just remember." her eyes, normally cold dark pits were filled with understanding, hurt and something else he couldn't quite identify as she looked at him, forcing his own amber eyes too look at her.

* * *

"_What do you want from me? You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted. As long as I behaved…and sat still…and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my Dad's political career to think about."_

* * *

The blade threw through the air followed by a whispered line from the weapon's master. Zuko's eyes widened as the words hit his ears and the blades almost dropped from his hands in happiness and defeat.

* * *

"_Stop talking to my girlfriend!"_

"_Zuko, what is wrong with you!?"_

"_What's wrong with me!?"_

"_Your temper's out of control. You blow up over every little thing. You're so impatient and hot-headed and angry."_

"_Well, at least I feel something…as opposed to you. You have no passion for anything. You're just a big "blah"."_

"_It's over, Zuko. We're done."_

* * *

"I love you."

* * *

"_You want me to express myself? Leave me alone!"_

* * *

Zuko's sword slowly rose, hitting the blade and sending it hurdling to the ground, leaving a small nick in the spotless tile. A small smile flickered around his lips as the battle paused and the two people stared at each other.

* * *

"_I like it when you express yourself."_

"_Don't touch me. I'm still mad at you."_

"_My life hasn't been that easy, either, Mai."_

"_Whatever- that doesn't excuse the way you've been acting."_

* * *

"Still?" he asked trying to keep his voice as unhopeful as possible in case his greatest dream was dashed again.

* * *

"_Orange is such an awful color."_

"_You're so beautiful when you hate the world."_

"_I don't hate you."_

"_I don't hate you, too."_

* * *

"Forever." Mai's face had a brief flash of emotion, "But Azula..." she motioned noncommittally towards a far off door leading to the Throne Room.

* * *

"_No, no... No, no."_

"_Then who? Who are you angry at?"_

"_I'm angry at myself!"_

* * *

"But," Zuko was cut short as a blast of lightning flew towards him, his endless practice with his uncle kicked in, the swords dropped and the lightning flew into the tips of his fingers to his pool of chi and back out his other fingers. The lightning flew from his fingers and found the next target standing a few meters away. Mai fell gracefully as the lightning pierced her.

* * *

"_I know one thing I care about...I care about you."_

* * *

Zuko was taking deep breaths holding back his tears as his fingers slowly smoke with residual lightning. A cod voice now echoed around the room followed by cackling. Azula appeared from behind a pillar, examining her nails, "Dear, dear brother you seemed to have killed your old lover, and without even a good bye. But it's alright, you'll be joining her soon." Before Zuko could react lightning flashed across the room striking done the Prince.

* * *

A/N

and soon we will finally reach the end of our long journey, this story's only about 20 chapters long.


	17. Rescue

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 17**

**Rescue**

-

Katara crept along as quietly as she could, checking around corners for guards or anything, but the whole Palace was empty, apparently Azula didn't need guards or servant or anything.

The dungeon, Katara suspected, was beneath the Palace so she descended the endless staircases, losing count as she went deeper and deeper into the earth. She kept her water ready at all times, eyes alert for the circus freak, if Mai was here Ty Lee was sure to be lurking around a corner, ready to steal the waterbender's chi. When she jumped the last few stairs she was met with a long hallway made of steel. Flames in torches on the wall creating shadows that flickered on the barred doors. In the corner was Ty Lee, sitting on a chair, her head nodding forward onto her chest as she slept. Katara didn't think twice, the water flew from her waterskin and froze Ty Lee to a wall. The contortionist, to Katara's surprise, slept on. Katara's palm found her forehead as Ty Lee gave a resonating snore.

She looked in each room, standing on her very tiptoes to see through the bars. Each room was empty and with each empty cell Katara's nervousness grew. At the very end of the hallway she looked in the last cell, praying to find her friends.

Huddled in the corner was her brother, sleeping on him was Toph and draped across Toph was a small girl. The three were completely out of it and Katara let out a small laugh. A pale green orb opened reflecting the bars of light filtering through.

"Is someone there?" Toph voice was sharp as her other eye opened, "Ty Lee I don't want to play another game."

"A game?" Katara laughed a bit more, "Now why on earth would I want to play a game?"

Toph stared at the door, "Sugar Queen?"

"The one and only," Katara summoned water back from Ty Lee and froze the lock. After she kicked it open, breaking the handle and the door swung in, letting the full light of the corridor flow in. 

Toph stood up and instead of running and hugging Katara (Like Katara had imagined the scene) she punched her in the shoulder and asked, "What took you so long?"

"Oh, hi Toph, it's nice to see you to!" Katara countered, causing Toph to laugh slightly, "Who's that?" 

Sakora had woken up by now and was looking at Katara with big blue eyes, "I'm Sakora. Who're you?"

"I'm Katara." She crouched on her knees, staring hard at the little girl, "Sokka!" he poked him causing him to start and look around blearily. 

Katara leaped on him, hugging him tightly, "Katara?" he pulled her off holding her at arms length before pulling her back into the hug, "It is you! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop by." She said sarcastically, "I'm here to save you."

"I love this family reunion but," Toph pointed at her feet, "Could I please have a bit of healing magic water crap now please? I'm tired of being blind." 

Katara hurried over to Toph, summoning water from the air around her, bending down and closing her eyes. The water glowed, filling the cell with a shining light. 

Sakora's eyes were wide when Katara finished, "You're like me!" she said, practically assaulting Katara with a hug.

"She's a waterbender?" Katara asked, picking the girl up in her arms.

"Not just a waterbender," Toph said, interlocking her finger and stretching them, smiling at the cracks coming from the joints, "the Avatar."

"Hey!" Ty Lee's voice came from the doorway, she was standing now, dripping wet and looking angry.

"Let me deal with this." Toph stepped in front of Sokka and Katara, "Surprise!" she said and with a quick jab of her fist, Ty Lee was thrown against a wall, knocking her out cold.

"Wow." Sokka said, looking at Toph in awe, "Out for two weeks and you still kick ass! I must say I'm impressed."

"Yeah, yeah." Toph waved him off, blushing slightly, "Now let's get out of here!"


	18. Finale Battle

A/N Yes I know people don't bleed when hit by lightning but I'm using my creative license!

* * *

_**Behind These Painted Masks**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Finale Battle**_

-

"Zuko!" Katara had finished the stairs and the scene lay before her. Mai, dead and Zuko not much better. His shirt was ripped where the lightning had struck.

"Katara wait!" Toph reached out for Katara's hand but missed, "Azula's…" Toph stopped when Katara fell to her knees beside Zuko.

"You killed him…" Katara gasped, clutching Zuko's body. His eyes were half lidded and she could feel the blood soaking through his tunic onto her skirt.

Azula walked out from behind a pillar, leaning against it casually she said, "Yes. It was really quite easy."

"You're a monster." Katara accused through sobs, "You killed your own brother!"

Azula's fingers sparked with blue lightning, flashing in her amber eyes, "Don't worry, you'll join him soon."

_No…I won't die like this…I need to avenge them both. _Katara's mind gripped with resolve, her finger clenched around Zuko's shirt, ripping it further.

_Zuko…_

_Aang…_

The lightning flashed and Katara blocked it, absorbing water from the air around her, creating a frozen shield that shattered on contact with Azula's attack. Thousands of icicles when flying through the air, imbedding themselves in walls and the floor.

Toph and Sokka came running in through the door but Katara stuck out a hand and turned on them, "No…this is my battle." Sokka was about to object was Toph held him back placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But…" Sokka stammered, playing with the hilt of his blade, obviously gunning for a fight.

"No Sokka. She needs to do this." Toph squeezed his shoulder her pastel emerald eyes catching his; he sighed and picked up Sakora so she wouldn't run away from the upcoming battle, she clutched his shirt burying her face away from the two girls facing off.

Azula's laughter rang through the chamber, "Well, well, well the Water Tribe girl is going to take on a Fire Nation princess. Come now, we can all be friends." 

Katara ran towards Azula, brandishing an ice sword, Azula created her own lightning sword. When the two met their faces were barely a hairbreadth apart.

"So you liked my brother." Azula hissed as steam started to billow from the blades, "But not just that. Your feelings for him were deeper than that. Don't you feel guilty? Abandoning your precious Avatar for my brother."

Before Azula could taunt her again an unknown force wrenched her forward, onto her knees. The force of the fall caused her hair to fall from it's topknot.

Katara forced my hands into the claws; Azula's blood was thicker thank Hama's Katara was disgusted to notice. For a moment she spared a glance at her brother. He was holding Sakora while Toph had lowered her head. Whether in shame or sadness Kataa could not tell. She was a master, this control was sickening, and she wouldn't wish this on her worst enemy.

Nevertheless there she was, the cold, ruthless Puppetmaster.

Azula was her puppet; Katara threw her against the wall, leaving a deep dent, she fell, twisted into a series of complicated forms, stretching her very being to the edge. Katara's eyes were narrowed, the tears leaking out while she focused on inflicting as pain as she could onto the Fire Nation Princess.

_I could kill her right now..._Katara considered. The thought made her cringe.

Azula was gasping heavily. "Please…" she held out a hand. A sign of submission.

Katara contemplated it for a second.

"Mercy…is that what you want?" Azula nodded, tears streaming from the pain she was in.

A groan come from behind Katara, Zuko squeezed his eyes in pain before opening them, "Katara…" his voice was faint.

With a quick movement Katara threw Azula against a pillar, from the shattering noise, Azula was silence forever. She fell to the cold marble floor, one pale hand still reaching for Katara's mercy.

"Zuko…" she was by his side in an instant. Toph and Sokka's footsteps could be heard echoing around the chamber.

* * *

A/N

I know, these chapters arn't long but still, at least I'm updating!


	19. Confessions

**Behind These Painted Masks**

**Chapter 19**

**Confessions**

-

"Katara?" Zuko's voice was even quieter.

"I'm right here Zuko." Katara leaned down beside him, holding his hand, "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." He muttered, wincing and putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Don't move." Katara took a few deep breaths, calming her mind. The water flowed from the icicles to her hands. The water started to glow and she started at Zuko chest.

"Katara." He tried to sit up but Katara glared at him and he stayed down, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Can it wait? You're not really in great shape right now."

Zuko grabbed her hand, the water stopped glowing and he pulled her closer to his face. "I should never have lied to you about me being the Blue Spirit, I should've told you right away. Katara there's something else. We've been travailing together for a long time now and I know you never really got over Aang, I mean I can't really blame you he was nice, the Avatar…"

"Zuko! Please, finish so I heal you."

"Right, sorry. You never really got over Aang but since we started travelling and almost since our duel I think…I think I've started to like you…but more than a friend! More than Mai! I think…I think I love you."

"What?" Sokka squeaked, Toph put a hand over his mouth quickly.

"Well I probably should've told you I was the Painted Lady. Zuko, please, can I heal you? You're bleeding pretty heavily…"

"Don't you have anything else to say?" he asked frantically, his amber eyes looking over every inch of her face.

"Let me heal you." He let go of her wrist and the next hour was spent in silence. Katara focusing on her healing, Zuko glaring at the ceiling while Toph and Sokka stood off to the side.

"Finished." Katara finally said, wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. "You were saying Zuko?"

He fumbled with his own voice for a moment. "I think I love you."

"Took you long enough." And she kissed him.

"Hey! That's my little sister!"

"Shh, Sokka you'll ruin the moment."

* * *

_Later that night…_

Sokka and Katara were sitting around the campfire, ready to make the long journey home as soon as the sun rose. Toph, Zuko and Sakora had already fallen asleep but Sokka shuffled over to Katara's side. "So you and Zuko?"

"I guess."

Sokka lay down on the grass, putting his arms behind his head. "Well I can't say that I'm disappointed."

"Oh thanks." Katara said sarcastically, "I'm so relieved you approve."

"You should be." He replied, and grinning wickedly at Katara's glare. "But as the older brother, there's something I have to tell you about relationships."

Katara quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have to give you 'The Talk'."

"Sokka!"

-

_The End_

* * *

A/N

I know, I know, lamest ending EVER I hate it but as you've probably noticed this story wasn't exactly 'awesome' so I apologize all Zutarians, I did not mean to make a mockery of this pairing. As an apology you can, if you want to, check out a new Zutara story that should be coming out very soon. It's called 'Rage' and it's a modern-day AU which will be better than this.

Oh, and I'll be writing an epilogue for this that should forgive the horrible ending.


	20. Epilogue

_**Behind These Painted Masks**_

_**Epilogue**_

-

Sokka's point of view

-

_Six months later…_

"Sakora, stop pulling Saki's tail, she doesn't like that." I told the girl. She let go of the black cat's tail immediately; Saki didn't walk away but contented herself by rubbing her head all over the little girl. Weird cat, even weirder Avatar. "Toph where are they?"

My fiancée was splayed across a couch, she opened an opalescent eye, "Sokka calm down. This is your sister we're talking about. There is no way she would miss her own wedding."

"Still…" I look at the sun. "She's cutting it close."

-

Zuko's point of view

-

"C'mon Zuko! Just jump! Unless you're scared!"

I was standing on a cliff. Staring down into the pool below. Katara was yelling at me, swimming in the water. My feet were in a stream, the water careening off the edge into the deep lake below. "I'm not scared!" I yelled back. 

"Well then why are your knees shaking?" I stopped them by putting my hands on my knees. I took a tentative step towards the cliffside.

"Fine! Countdown!" My voice echoed around the high walls.

"5…4…3…2…1!"

I jumped. No wonder I wasn't born an airbender. This is pure terror. I can't even scream I'm so scared. Katara's face focuses as I sped towards the pool. My feet broke the water and I submerged completely. Katara's tanned legs were fluttering above me. With two powerful kicks I surfaced, gasping for breath and blinking. Katara's laughing echoed and her hand placed on my cheek. As she swan closer I asked, "Doesn't it feel like we're supposed to be doing something?"

"Nah."


End file.
